The Year I was Changed
by FaNgIsMiNeDaMmIt
Summary: Max is just a typical girl who moves to Arizona. Then she meets Fang and his family. She never knew that someone could change you so completely. Follow max as she goes through the ups and downs of high school. No wings.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped out of my mom's car and stretched. I looked around at my surroundings. We were in front of a pretty nice house with a medium size yard. Well I guess this was my new home. I took off my pink zebra sunglasses and placed them on top of head.

Arizona was hot. Hotter than California which is where I wish I was right now. My mom Valencia Martinez dropped a bomb and told me that we were moving to Arizona. She had a job offer and her friend Anne Walker from college said that the house next to hers was available.

Once again I noticed how hot it was out here. "Mom, am I going to have to dress like this all the time?" I asked gesturing to my jean shorts, grey tank top, sneakers, and bow shaped necklace. **(Link to** **Outfit on my profile!)**

She looked up from where she was dragging our million suitcases out of the trunk and laughed.

"Max it stays pretty hot but it will get cool in the winter don't worry."

My sister Ella hopped out of the car amd started screaming. "Mom! This house is soooo cool! OMG!" She ran up the front stairs and dissapeared into the house. I sighed and followed her.

I walked in to the front hall. My mom had been here the week before and set up all the stuff. It seemed so much bigger on the inside! That was the other thing about my moms job offer, she got a HUGE raise. She works really hard and deserves it. Ever since my dad died my mom has been raising us on her own.

I ran up the stairs straight into Ella's room. It was like a giant pink monster came in her room and threw up everywhere. (Room on profile)

"It's just how I wanted it!" She squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes at the thirteen year old and sauntered over to my room across the hall. I had trusted my mom with decorating my room. She knew I hated stuff that was too girly.

The room was huge! Bigger than Ella's. It had a medium sized bed with a blue and brown comforter with polka dots. The wall had polka dots and a brown couch with a coffee table and a T.V. My mom was the best! (room on profile)

I quickly grabbed some athletic shorts pulled them on and headed outside.

"Mom! I need to go running!" I called to her she nodded at me and continued to unpack things from the car.

I took off sprinting down the street. No use starting out slow, this was going to be a quick run. I loved to run. I don't know why. Maybe it's the fact that I can be alone when I run. It gives time to just stop and think. About five minutes later, I remembered that I had to go out to dinner with my mom's friend Anne and her kids.

This meant I had to hurry back and get ready.

I swung around and ended up running right into someone. "Uhg." I shouted in surprise. I looked up to see a tall guy with dark shaggy hair. He looked confused; I looked away quickly and kept running.

I made back to the house in record time. When I got there, my mom was standing by the curb with a bunch of people. I forced myself to smile and walked over.

"Hi honey! I want you to meet Anne and her family!" My mom said brightly. I knew that her tight smile meant that I had to be nice.

"Hi." I reached out and shook Anne's hand politely.

"Hi Max! It's so nice to see you! I haven't seen you since you were a baby." She smiled warmly at me. "These are my kids Angel, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy."

I looked to see a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, an African-American girl with wild corkscrew hair, a tall kid with strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and a cute eight year old who looked just like the first little girl but with short hair.

"Oh and then there is Fang but he's not here right now. He'll meet us later." Anne added with a laugh.

I nodded, "So mom should Ella and I go get ready?"

"Yeah. We'll meet out here in a few minutes." She replied.

Ella grabbed my hand pulled me up the steps and into the house. "OMG Max! I am going to pick the perfect outfit for you!" She squealed. I sighed, there was no use fighting Ella when it came to clothes.

"Here." She threw some clothes on my bed. I reluctantly changed into a dress with a gold top and black puffy skirt on the bottom, along with lace tights, black suede high heel ankle boots with fringe and my bow shaped necklace. (outfit on profile)

I hated dresses. But I loved heels. I'm not too girly but heels are my weakness. I like to wear heels I think they show off how powerful I really am. So I didn't really mind the shoes.

"Max! Let's go!" Ella yelled. I walked out of my room to see Ella wearing a hot pink and black dress with black flats and a hot pink cheetah print necklace. (outfit on profile)

We went down stairs and met my mom at the front door.

"Oh sweetie you look so nice!" She exclaimed when she saw my outfit. I rolled my eyes at her. Okay so let's get this show on the road.

I put on a smile and prepared myself for the night to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped outside and saw Anne and her family waiting on our lawn. There was someone else with them. But he was back was turned toward us. He was tall with dark black hair. This must Fang. So stupid.

We walked across the lawn to greet them.

"Oh hey guys!" Anne exclaimed turning around. She put a firm hand on the boys who was next to her and pushed him around so he was facing us.

My eyes widened in surprise. It was the guy I had bumped into when I was running. His eyes widened slightly and he smirked annoyingly.

"Hey it's the girl I bumped into." He said.

"Oh look it's the guy who bumped into me." I shot back. "You should look where you're running."

"Max, be nice." My mom scolded. "Fang's the same age as you and Iggy is a couple months younger." She gave me that _go make friends_ look that I always got when I was a kid.

"Can we just go! I'm starving." The girl named Nudge shouted. Anne nodded and we all walked to our cars.

"Max you should really be nice to these people." My mom said once we were all seated in the car. "Maybe make some friends."

"Mom I can already tell that the guy Fang is a jerk. I can't believe we have to go to the same school!"

I just glared at my mom for the rest of the ride and then she pulled up at the restaurant. It was pretty quiet when we were finally seated and had placed our orders. Only my mom and Anne were talking.

Finally the Fang guy spoke up. "So you're Max." He said it more like a statement and looked me over. I just glared.

We were both sitting at the end of the table almost separated from everyone else. So we stared at each other for a little longer before he spoke again.

"Okay so I usually don't talk much but I am _trying_ to make conversation here so please say something." He looked angry now like he was trying not to yell.

"Calm down." I said and frowned. Now I knew this guy was a jerk.

"Sorry, anger issues." He said. We lapsed back into awkward silence.

"So why don't we get to know each other." I said, that was better than awkward silence.

"Sure." He said. "I'm Fang, I play soccer, have a girlfriend named Lissa, and like to run."

I nodded. "I'm Max. I love to run, like animals, can't stand football, and I hate stupid girls who gossip."

He gave me a small smile and I smiled back. So maybe the night wasn't going to be that bad. Throughout the night I had a feeling that Fang needed someone like me to talk to. From what I heard his small group of friends had been ignoring him lately.

At the end of the night when all of us were getting up to leave we exchanged phone numbers.

I just hoped that Fang wasn't one of those guys who acted nice alone and then was a total jerk when he hung out with his friends.

So that night I went to bed feeling scared about the first day of school and happy that I had a friend. I wasn't to good at making friends.

**(This is a line break named bob!)**

I heard my alarm clock beeping in the distance and it was getting louder and louder. Uhg! Finally, my eyes shot open and I jumped out of bed to attack my clock. I ended up ripping its cord out of the wall and looking around in surprise.

I was in my new huge bed with fluffy pillows surrounding me. Uhg. School. Well whatever, I can handle a new school at least I knew someone there.

Ella dashed into my room in her PJ's looking frazzled. "Max! You need to let me dress you! That guy Fang was so hot and you're gonna see him today! I know that he will love you in no time.

I groaned but after years, I had learned not to fight her. She had this thing where she wanted to help me get a guy because she wasn't allowed to date until next year.

She started tearing through my closet and found a purple top with quarter length sleeves and jeans along with black converse and my bow necklace.

It was simple for Ella but maybe she was getting this was what I actually liked to wear. **(Link to outfit on my profile!)**

I ran downstairs and grabbed a pancake off the plate before running out the door with Ella. We had to walk to the bus stop which I knew would take a while and I was NOT missing the bus.

"Max." I felt someone touch my soldier when I stepped out on the streets. I spun around and tackled them without really thinking. Two seconds later, I found myself sitting on top of Fang.

"Whoa. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to walk together. "he held up his hands in defense.

"Sorry, I get paranoid. A lot." I got up off him and pulled him up with me.

I looked around and saw that Iggy was with us and smirking. I ignored him and kept walking with Fang and Ella by my side. We walked fast but didn't run.

"If you want I'll show you around today." Fang offered.

"Kay." I replied trying to look uninterested. I turned the corner and saw a group of kids probably all waiting for the bus.

A girl with bright red hair and green eyes ran over and hugged Fang. I assumed that this was the girlfriend he had told me about at dinner last night.

"Hi! I'm Lissa!" She smiled and I reached out to shake her hand.

The bus ride there was really weird. I figured out that Fang and his siblings all hung out together but only Nudge and Iggy went to the high school with us and there was a few other people who the group seemed close with but that was it really.

I realized that fang's friends were ignoring him and when we got off the bus I confronted.

"Fang why are all those people ignoring you?" I asked him as we were leaving the bus. He just shook his head. "They don't really like Lissa. They did at first but now they want me to break up with her and I really don't want to."

By the sound of it this was a touchy subject and I was not gonna go there. So I just followed Fang inside and braced myself for high school


End file.
